Nothing to lose
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Suicide fic. Tragic and agnsty. SasuNaru, ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing to Lose**

**by uchihachik**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song lyrics belong to Billy Talent, the characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. Get used to it, cause I ain't gonna own 'em anytime soon.**

**Summary: Dude, the title tells all...I think. --**

**(Itachi's POV)**

"Blah"- Normal stuff happening.

**"Blah."-Concience talking.**

They say Sasuke is my only cause. Kisame once said "Sasuke is the only reason you get up every morning, Itachi-sama. The only reason you get up and put on that cloak and forehead protector. The only reason you go out and kill all those helpless people. The only reason you killed your clan. And the only reason you bother to live anymore." Well put, Kisame. And I don't deny it. Sasuke is my reason for living. Although many people may think I despise my brother, my reason is so much deeper and worthwhile than that. My reason for killing my clan was to make sure that Sasuke eventually became strong enough to kill me. It was purely out of love. Some scoff at that idea, but think about it; If I'm the strongest ninja out there, and Sasuke becomes strong enough to kill me, he'd attain my former title. And, I'd much rather be killed by Sasuke than some random worthless assassin whom I could take down in the blink of an eye, and wouldn't kill me anyways, on account of the fact that I _am_ the strongest ninja there is.

But then...Even with the Sharingan, I can simply acheive hypnosis, not foresight. I cannot predict the future, so who knows how I'll meet my end...I sigh as I sit up from my thoughtful dream. It had been recurring for about a-half-a-year now. Now, some logic. A recurring dream is a deam you have similtaniously. Over and over again. (A/N: I've have a recurring dream that happens once a year.) And every single time, I thought about what I would do if something happened to Sasuke. I'd be a lost cause...

"Kisame," I said, entering the kitchen where he was currently cooking something. "I demand breakfast. Pancakes. Sausages. Toast. Now."

"Okay, Itachi-sama." Kisame said, getting pancake mix out of the cupboard.

"I'm going to get a coffee." I said briefly, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Could you grab me one too-" Kisame began, but was cut off by me slamming the door.

"Hmm...Itachi-sama must be in a bad mood today..." Kisame said slowly. "He must've had that dream again. I heard him mumbling something about Sasuke in his sleep..." Kisame shrugged it off and continued cooking.

I walked through this god-forsaken village lead by Orochimaru known as Oto and walked into a shabby-looking coffee shop. I took a seat at a stool.

"What can I getchya?" I was asked as a friendly-looking brunette waitress approached me.

"Hmm...Straight black coffee. No sugar. No cream. And a newspaper." I answered.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back." she answered, turning on her heel and strolling off, pushing through the doors to the kitchen. She soon re-emerged, grabbing a newspaper from the stack that was on the counter. She made her way down to the end I was sitting at. She passed me the newspaper and I flipped it open, ignoring the fact that she was pursuing a conversation with me. She sat on the counter beside me. "So, what's a handsome guy like you doing in a run-down bar like this?" she asked.

"...Boredom." I answered quietly.

"You must be pretty freakin' bored..." she said.

I read the front page quickly. I then turned to the "International News Section" and read the headline. It said: "_Konoha's Team 7 Sent on Mission to Uncover Akatsuki._" Hmm...better read the article. Could be an upcoming attack...

_"Today, Konoha's Team 7, a 4-man team made up of 3 genins and 1 jounin, embarked upon an extremely difficult ninja mission. Guided by their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the trio, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, have been sent to spy on the Akatsuki to try and predict their next move."_

The article was a brief one, but it told the story...In shortform. "Short and to the point.", as they say. The only thing that inerested me was the fact that this was Sasuke's team. Sasuke, my little brother. My _foolish_ little brother. To prove the point, a picture to the left of the four told all. You never know, they're probably at the hidout right now...Which means I gotta get back. As the coffee was given to me, I took a sip and got up to leave, slamming the door behind me.

"Hmm...Moody guy." the waitress muttered.

I raced back to the Akatsuki house/hideout/everything else, and burst through the door to find the Kyuubi brat and Sasuke duking it out with Kisame. In other words, getting their asses kicked. Kisame then whipped a double-ended kunai at Naruto, which he dodged and it got stuck in the wall. Now, the next part only happened because of how unfortunately clean Kisame keeps the house, he had mopped today. So, when Kisame attacked Naruto, foolish little Sasuke had to jump in front, and block Kisame's Samehada(sp?). Of course, Sasuke just so happened to tread across a wet spot, which sent him tumbling backwards, goring him in the back of the neck with the other end of the kunai. The kunai jammed right out the front of his throat, splurting blood out. "Dammit!" Kisame said. Oh, dammit only began to discribe it. Little did he know that I had witnessed it all. Oh, when Kisame died, he would think hell was awesome compared to what I plan on doing to him...(A/N: Throw in a Mwa ha ha! and you get a supervillain! Yay!) I glared daggers at the scene before me. I took hurried footsteps over to the blood-coated wall. I caught two kunais that were just whipped at me, presumably by Kakashi, and hurled them into the wooden floor. I kneeled down next to my little brother's limp body. He's dead already, isn't he? I thought my woe-filled thoughts until I heard it...

"Aniki...?"

My eyes darted up. Sasuke was looking at me with those beautiful, unblinking, Sharingan eyes that he and I share. I stared at his scraped, blood-soaked face, this reminded me of looking in the mirror...

"Sasuke..." I wispered, probably only loud enough for him to hear.

"Aniki," he choked out. "I'm sorry..."

"For what..?" I inquired.

"Never...being as affectionate to you as I should've," He struggled to say these very words.

"No, don't talk," I placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "Don't waste your breath."

"But I--"

"Get away from him, you bastard!" Was heard from behind as the blonde midget, Naruto, charged at me with 16 Kage Bunshins.

I made several hand seals before a barrier formed around us. The Kage Bunshins all hit it and bounced off.

"Aniki," Sasuke began. "I acted like I hated you, but secretly, I just wanted things to go back to the way they always were. Before you killed them, and before you permanently screwed up our lives." I pulled Sasuke from the wall and tore a piece of material from my cloak. I wrapped it around his throat, trying to stop the bleeding without hurting him. When I finished, he automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged the living daylights out of me, sobbing into my shoulder. "I love you, Aniki..."he coughed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I wispered.

"Yes," he began, and moved his face upwards, cringing and he put pressure on his neck.

"You shouldn't move like tha--" I began, but was cut off as he closed my lips in a kiss

"Thank you.." he then coughed, bringing blood up from his throat. "For allowing me to do that..."

"You...I..Your team should see you..before you..die." I struggled with these words. Sasuke was dieing, and I never really was the most affectionate, caring person in the world.

"Yeah...But...I want you to be next to me..."

"I'll be here, too." I said reassuringly.

"O...kay.."

I reversed my jutsus and took down my barrier. I then gestured for the other three to come in. Screw Kisame. He never really cared what happed to Sasuke, anyways.

"Sasuke-kun!" **(1)** Sasuke's pink-haired teamate, Sakura exclaimed, and sprinted to where I held my foolish little brother, so close to death.

"Sakura..." he choked. She fell to her knees.

"Sasuke-kun," she began. "Everything will be alright! Tsunade-sama can heal you! You're gonna be fine!"

Hmph. She must be at the delerious stage. There's no saving him now, I'm afraid.

She was soon ushered back and reassured by Kakashi, he said something to her, and she burst out in tears. I knew she couldn't handle the truth. She kept yelling things like "You liar! He will so make it!" and "I hate you, Kakashi-sensei! I hate you!" and such. The poor guy, he didn't even hurt Sasuke, and now he has to listen to this temper-tantrum.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, being the next one to kneel by Sasuke's side."You can't die on me! You're my only friend! Don't you _dare_ die! I won't let you!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke began. "I've always thought of you as a rival, but when you get down to it, we were more than friends...I...love you..."**(2)**

Naruto bright blue eyes became very large as he hurriedly wiped away a tear. "I ain't cryin'..." he kept saying. "Aww...Screw it.." he threw himself at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugging him tightly. How Sasuke's spine didn't crack in half is a wonder to me...

"Naruto, relax," Kakashi insisted. "Don't kill him."

"Oh!" Naruto automatically leapt off Sasuke, looking fondly back at my blood-soaked brother. Everyone looked at me with Sasuke still in my arms.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?" I asked, eager to get him anything he wanted.

"Can you kill...Gill-face?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Do you wanna watch?"**(3)**

"Yes, please."

"Try to hold in there while you watch, okay?" I clarified.

"Yes."

I set him on the ground gently and stood up to face Kisame. He had a fearful look in his eyes. He turned his head so he wouldn't meet my eyes and suffer the Sharingan. I placed a hand on his neck and twisted it sideways, so that he faced me. Sharingan swirled, and his knees gave way as he crumpled to the ground, twitching in a disturbing way. I then unsheafed my katana and drove it through his stomach. Blood splurted from his mouth as he breathed his last breath and died.

"Thank you, Aniki." he said.**(4)**

"The pleasure was all mine, Sasuke." I replied.

He rested his head on my chest and shut his eyes. "I love you, Aniki. In the afterlife, I wish you could go to the same place as me..." With these last words, he died.

"I'll try, Sasuke. I'll try," I said.sigh"You really are my foolish little brother." I picked up his body and gestured for his team to follow me. I secretly grabbed the acursed double-bladed kunai and slipped it into my pocket as I went. Our lair isn't very far out of Konoha, so we walked through the village, Sakura in tears, Kakashi reassuring, and Naruto in a very down mood. I, myself was feeling pretty damn bad, too. As mentioned in my dream, "Sasuke is my only cause." And its the truth. I don't know what I'll do, now.

As we walked past, we got curious stares and questions. "Is that Uchiha Sasuke?" "I heard he was the top rookie this year." "Who's that carrying him?" and such. Every girl we passed was in the same state as Sakura. I also noticed that all the older teenage-to-20-year-old girls in the town had their eyes on me. I'm sure that its because they remember me from the Academy. We simply continued to make our way through the village, girls bursting into tears as we walk past.

We reached the Hokage's office and knock on the door. We hear yelling from inside and the door opened to reveal Tsunade's young apprentice, Shizune.

She gasped as she saw the scene before her. "Come in, come in!" she showed us inside.

When we got inside, Tsunade let out a small gasp and Jiraiya, who was in heated argument with her, said. "Woah. Must've been a pretty bloody fight. What happened?"

So, I spoke for probably the longest time in my life, and gave the three the play-by-play. At the end, Shizune was crying, Tsunade was fighting back tears, and Jiraiya was staring down at the floor.

"And his last words were that he wanted me to go to the same place as him when I die..."I finished.

That's when Tsunade lost it.

"This man..."she began. "He isn't the Devil we presumed he was. He may have a dark, brooding appearance and a murderous, sad past, but he has a good heart. Therefore, as Hokage of Konoha village, I accept him back in the village..."

"Ah, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer," I said. "I am a feared power, it would put all of Konoha in danger. May I have his body?"

"What for?" Jiraiya asked, taking control after seeing Tsunade's slightly delerious stage.

"I want to bury it outside the old house we used to live in," I answered. "And what's up with her?" I gestured to Tsunade.

"She's drunk." the pervert replied.

"Ah," I said, picking up Sasuke's body.

"Do you mind if we make a memorial to him?" Jiraiya asked.

I had never seen him act so responsible before. "Knock yourself out." **(5) **I said, leaping out the window and landing gracefully on the ground before beginning my trek to my former habitat. I was followed by cautious females who were so nervous, it was like I would turn around and kill them without a moment's hesitation. Evidently, they were curious as to what happened to Sasuke"-kun", so curious, that a loud blonde approached me and asked in a shaky voice, "What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"There was a accident." I replied.

"What kind of accident?"

"An accident involving a collegue of mine, a wet floor, and a double-ended kunai."

"Who's your collegue?"

"None of your buisness." I growled.

"Why?"

God! This girl is irritating! I'm not in the mood to deal with her, and I never had the longest string of patience in the world.

"Because it is." I replied, my Sharingan spinning quickly. I wasn't actually going to attack her, I just assumed that if she knew who I was, or at _least_ that I have the Sharingan, then maybe she'll leave me alone...

She looked up at my eyes(A/N: Sexy eyes, might I add.), and immediately leapt back. "Y-you're...Uchiha..I-Itachi!" she exclaimed.

"When did you figure that out?" I asked, pushing her out of the way.

She was left speechless...until.

"Wow. He's sexier than Sasuke is..."(A/N: DAMN RIGHT!)

I proceeded to my former residence. I went to the backyard-shed and retrieved a shovel. Then a coffin appeared out of nowhere simply because the author wanted it to. Isn't that nice of her? (A/N:thumbs up) It also just-so-happened to be about the right size for Sasuke, too. How convenient. Within no time, I had found a nice patch of grass, dug a hole and placed the coffin in it, I was now filling it in. I made a cross and hammered it into the ground above the grave. I also found a rock and placed it at the bottom of the cross. On it, I engraved the words "Uchiha Sasuke (A/N: This is going by the current time, by the way.) 19922005 My foolish little brother." I stood up and admired my creation. I then performed some unknown jutsu that made it impossible for anyone to dig him up, or steal the body in any way. Acursed grave-robbers...

I then entered that old house, I walked up many flights of stairs, down assorted hallways, until I reached my own old room. All that remained of my former life was my bed, my radio, and a small desk. Sasuke and I both had a desk like this, and it had been here forever. I turned on the radio and listened as I took a seat at my old desk. I opened it and retrieved a blood red notebook, my journal.

I looked at day one.

_"I wish I had've known. It would've helped. I promised Sasuke that I would play with him tonight after training, but I had a mission. Why was this mission so sudden? nobody had told me about it, and now I'm on the road as I write this. Even mom and dad were aware of my mission because they took Sasuke out to get me a going-away present, which jusy-so-happened to be this journal. Sasuke said I had to write in it everyday, and I'll try."_

This wasn't dated, but it was a very, very, long time ago. I picked up a pen and licked it so that the old ink would flow.

I tapped it on the desk as I thought, wispering those song lyrics.

_"Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone"_

...I wonder what this is leading to...

_"There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change"_

I continued my pen-tapping, singing the lyrics some more.

_"Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom"_

Hmmm...What do write...

_"There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain"_

Well, I sure as hell can't fight it...(A/N: The pain...)

_"Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen"_

Hmm...Now, I really _do_ wonder where these lyrics are going...

_"There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain"_

Hmm..A severly depressed child...

_"There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today"_

Hmm...Now I know. Suicide.

**"Come to think of it, that's a pretty good option, actually."**

Wait...what am I thinking! How could I be such a fool to even _consider _that!

**"Although, it is pretty smart. The way to end it all."**

No! That's the most selfish thing I've ever even thought of doing!

**"But its also the best! Think about it, nobody cares about you, not after Sasuke's death, you _know_ nobody cares about you. You hate to admit it, but its true."**

Liar...Wait..Am I arguing with myself?

**"Yes, Uchiha. I'm your schitzoprenic concience. You're currently under my influence. You'll listen to whatever I say. And heed my orders. now, that said, lets consider that option again. Suicide. Shall we?"**

I dunno...

**"You _will_ listen to me, Uchiha!"**

I stopped chewing on the end of my pen, ran my fingers through my hair roughly, and began to write. After some hastened scribbles, I sighed and set my pen down again.

I retrieved the bloody kunai from my pocket, glaring at it longingly and running my long fingers along the blade. "Yes...this is it...This is the answer..." I wispered maniacally(sp?) to myself. I took my kunai and jammed it through my neck, choking, coughing, and sputtering as it broke the skin. I fell to the ground, used the last of my strength to pull myself to my full-lenth mirror and glared into it, my Sharingan began spinning at a startling rate as I was hit with my own spell of Tsukiyomi, my head hit the ground gently as by last breath, last heartbeat, and last word escaped me.

"Sasuke..."

**(Sakura's POV)**

Ino and I climbed all those cold, wooden stairs. We were in Sasuke's house, checking to see if his brother was still here.

"I think we got all the rooms.." my stubborn blonde-haired rival said.

I looked up and down the hall, and saw a door ajar. "What about that one?" I asked, already making my way towards it. I pushed it open farther and gasped. Ino came in the doorway behind me, gasping as well. There, on the blood-splattered floor, lie the last heir to the Uchiha blood, Uchiha Itachi, with a kunai through his throat.

"This...this is the same thing that happened to Naruto..."Ino said.**(6)**

True, my other teamate had also taken his life last night. I'm almost willing to bet that since Itachi was in front of that mirror, he used the Tsukiyomi to help him die faster, too. "We have to tell Tsunade about this." I said.

"Wait..." Ino said, strolling over to a desk that had a book on it with something written in it.

**(Ino's POV)**

My eyes widened as I read what was on the paper.

_"Why did he die? I never gave him permission to die. I didn't know what my life would come to...until he came. Strangely enough, its only when something tragic like this happens that you come to realize you're a schitzoprenic. Bizarre, ne? Schitzo-Itachi has motovated me to commit suicide. He claims that its the easiyest way. The way to end it all...Goodbye cruel world, Uchiha Itachi, welcome to hell."_

**The end**

**But is it?**

**No, this is not the end, for there is another little addition I plan to make. Just another POV.  
(1)- Do you have ANY CLUE how much I despise the prefix "kun"? The only prefixes I ever use in my lingo are "sama" and "san". That's it. But, hey, Sasuke's on his feakin' deathbed, I figured I'd cut him some slack and let it slip.**

**(2)- A little bit of SasuNaru fluff. I dedicate that part to my best friend, lovelovesugar1994, whom is absolutely NUTS for SasuNaru.**

**(3)- Ehehehe...Barbaric little Sasuke...**

**(4)- I just LOVE it when Sasuke calls Itachi "Aniki" or "Nii-san". Its totally cute!**

**(5)- I'm twisted, but when I imagine Itachi saying this, it suddenly became uber-sexy. I dunno why, it just is. Probably 'cause Itachi IS uber-sexy. XP**

**(6)- Naruto killed himself. I'm gonna post a second chapter of this, and it'll be Naruto's POV, Naruto's suicide. The subtitle is a Green Day song, and old one. From Shenanegans. Anyone wanna wager a guess? If ya get it, I'll dedicate a fic to you and write it about a character of your choice.**

**Bonne chance,**

**uchihachik**

**PS: "Bonne chance" is "Good luck".**


	2. Ha ha you're dead

**Ha ha you're dead**

**by uchihachik**

**This is my quick-update version of the so-called "sequel/ addition/ whatever you want it to be" for my suicide fic, "Nothing to lose".**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing I. No sense is what I am to be making.**

**(Naruto's POV)**

It...just..hurts so much. Why did Sasuke die? And...Right when he just admitted that he..loved me. I finally found someone who loves me, and now he's dead. I sniffled a little after I finished crying. I don't even know how I held it in before I got home. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm supposed to be strong, because men do not cry. And, I'm a man. The day Iruka-sensei gave me the forehead protector, I was a fully-fledged shinobi. One step closer to my dream and, now, I'm bawling like a teenage girl at the end of a sappy movie. But then, why the hell shouldn't I be? My best friend- No, my _only_friend- Gone forever. I'll never see him again. Why can't I...make the pain leave? Go away forever? Or...I could take care of it myself. If there was someone else in this world who loved me, then I might consider continuing life, but no, nobody loves me, and, for the first time in my life, I'm truly, sincerly, and really...alone. This was the thought that brought tears to my eyes. It wasn't that my best friend died, but it was that I'm now alone...That was when I heard it...

_"And the victim's sister is supposed to have commited suicide..."_

This...was the answer.

I leapt out of my bed, grabbing a shining silver object as I went. I ran and ran, blinking the tears out of my eyes so I could see. I ran faster and harder than I ever have before. After all, this was desperate...

That's when I tripped, flying head-first into the ground. But, I had reached my destnation. That was the one and only thing that had gone right today. I lay at the foot of a loosely burried patch of soil. This was a grave. I had watched a certain 17-year-old, black-haired Uchiha dig this grave from the rooftop next to me. I didn't even bother to stand up, but my ears perked up at the sound of music. Well, this song I knew. One time, I had forced Sasuke to dance with me to this song. I had grabbed his arms and pulled him into some tango-like position, dipping him back like the proffessional dancers do. (A/N: Its like, when pro dancers wrap their arm around their partner's waist and lean their partner back while holding their partner up with the arm that's around their partner's waist. Its a pretty sexy-looking dance, but if I say the word "partner" again, I'm gonna explode!) I can't actually pinpoint a dancing beat in this song, but we danced to it anyways.

_"How do you get your sleep at night?  
How did you get your noose so tight?  
Like chewing on tinfoil, it's so much fun  
Gonna be dead before you're gone"_

Eh, I love this song.

_"Cause look how things have gotten  
And I'll be happy so I won't pretend  
And I'll be cheering that you're going down  
And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing"_

I glared at this rock. It had a farewell to Sasuke carved in it by Itachi.

_"How many feelings can you steal?  
Gotta be part of your appeal  
I can see through you cause you're wearing thin  
Like chewing on tinfoil once again"_

"Foolish little brother"? How can he still call Sasuke that? Although, today has proved to be an eye-opener as to just how _very foolish_ Sasuke can be...

_"Ha Ha you're dead  
And I'm so happy  
In loving memory  
Of your demise"_

Hmph..That's pleasant..."Ha ha you're dead"...That's sooo not what I'm thinking...

_"When your ship is going down  
I'll go out and paint the town  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead"_

Okay...this song is officially out of theme right now.

_"Ha Ha you're dead  
The joke is over  
You were an asshole  
And now you're gone  
As your ship is going down  
I'll stand by and watch you drown"_

Well...This is kinda true...If you wanna talk to Sasuke about something, he'll go all asshole/ jackass/ idiotic, stoic, over-agnsting hardass on you. I've found it _very_ diffucult to pursue a conversation with him. If he loved me so much, he could've at least talked to me more...

_"Ha Ha you're dead  
You're gonna be dead  
Just remember what I said  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead  
Ha Ha you're dead"_

I did tell him that he was dieing for the stupidest reasons...Trying to kill Itachi...But, I never actually thought he would listen to me. And now, he's gone and I can never re-create my thoughts on him. If he had've opened up a bit, he probably would have been a pretty likable, kind guy. Without any hestitation, I broke away from my suicidal thoughts and proceeded to carry-out the real actions, picking up that long, sharp kitchen knife from the ground beside me where I had dropped it. I ran it quickly and gently along the tip of my finger as my own scarlet-coloured blood flowed out of my fingertip. I licked the blood off, a habit I had developed. I tasted the coppery substance on my tongue. (A/N: I actually do have that habit. I like the taste of my own blood. Yeah, I'm twisted...) I then placed the knife gently on the underside of my wrist. I took a deep breath and pushed down a little harder. I cringed as a thin, shallow red line was indented into my wrist. I took another, deeper breath. It was now or never. I shut my eyes tightly as I slit my wrist deeply, the edges of the bone peeking out. Well...I think it was the bone, but it was hard to tell after the blood gushed out of my wound. I howled in pain and clutched my bleeding arm. This is the stupidest, most reckless thing I've ever done! And it'll be the last! Why! Why don't I think before I do anything! Would it kill me to use my head or consider things for once! Ah...my vision is fading...Everything is sliding out of focus...I'm...dizzy...Falling...White light...

**What Ino and Sakura saw before they entered the house**

_**Flashback**_

**(Ino's POV)**

Tsunade-sama told us to check out Sasuke's house to see if Itachi was still here. We're currently walking up the driveway. We approached the door, and that's when I saw it. I dashed over to it, Sakura jogging behind he with this "WTF?" look on her face. She gasped when she saw it. At the foot of Sasuke's freshly dug grave, lie a motionless, bloodstained Naruto, his blue eyes opened for eternity.

"Who...who did this?" I asked.

"Look..." Sakura pointed to the blood-covered knife, just milimeters away from Naruto's own hand.

"I need to throw up..." I said, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Behind the shed..." Sakura ordered.

And that's where I went, throwing up loudly for the next two and a half minutes. I came out from behind the shed, slightly disoriented.

We covered Naruto up with a sheet that was on the clothesline. We also pulled his headband down over his eyes. It chilled my blood to see those unblinking, staring, icy cold, lifeless blue eyes looking at me.

We then entered the house. Nothing could be worse than this. Nothing, nothing.

If only wish that was the case...

**The end**

**That's this fic. Nobody even guessed as to what Green Day song this would be called. So, now you know. Its called "Ha ha you're dead." Wasn't that SasuNaru bit tragic? I tried to make it that way. If Sasuke had've died, don't you think Naruto would act like that?**

**Anyhow, the story ends, like this.**

**Bye,**

**uchihachik/**


End file.
